Military Intelligence of Pakistan
In Pakistan Defence Forces, the Directorate-General for the Military Intelligence (also known as M.I.), is a Pakistan Defence Forces intelligence agency and that is responsible for the military counter-intelligence. It also refers specifically to the intelligence components of the Pakistan Armed Forces. Unlike the ISI directorate, the M.I. is composed of all uniformed officers who are tasked with gathering the offensive counter-insurgence intelligence, identifying and eliminating sleeper cells, foreign agents and other anti Pakistan elements within Pakistan, and investigation of military espionage. However, all agencies share the common goal of preserving Pakistan's national security. Since any significant domestic or foreign political activity impinges on national security, there has traditinally been considerable overlap in the activities of these three (ISI, IB, and MI) agencies. Historical overview The agency was created by Major-General Robert Cawthom, who also served its first director. Major-General Cawthom later established the ISI directorate in 1950s. Prior to the successful imposition of coup d'état in 1958 against the government of President Major-General (retired) Iskander Mirza, the Military Intelligence's director-general Major-General Syed Shahid Hamid reported to the then-Commander-in-Chief (Chief of Army Staff) Field Marshal Ayub Khan. The M.I. reported that the Martial Law was promulgated in entire country, both East-Pakistan and West-Pakistan, and country's all agencies fell under the direct control of the President and Chief Martial Law Administrator, and the three intelligence agencies began competing to demonstrate their loyalty to Ayub Khan and his military government. The ISI and the MI became extremely active during the l965 presidential election keeping Fatima Jinnah and other politicians, particularly the East Pakistanis (Sheikh Mujibur Rahman) and West Pakistanis (Zulfikar Ali Bhutto), under extreme surveillance. The MI also played a controversial role in an alleged massacre in East-Pakistan. In 1978, the M.I. was a major integral that planned ''Fair Play'' against the government of Prime minister Zulfikar Ali Bhutto, and played a key role in his controversial hanging. The M.I. brought then-Chief of Army Staff of Pakistan Army General Zia-ul-Haque in political power, and feted him as Chief Martial Law Administrator of Pakistan. In 1980s, Military Intelligence activities include operations in Sindh against the Pakistan Communist Party (CPP) and Indian intelligence operatives. Along with ISI, the M.I. is accused of alleged murder of Pakistani communist leader Nazeer Abbasi. The MI implicted in arrests of innocent people, monitors the activities of the leaders of political opposition groups. The Military Intelligence was also active during the Kargil debacle where Major-General Jamshed Gulzar Kayani had led the series of military intelligence operations. However, the M.I. staged another coup d'état against the democratically elected government of Prime minister Nawaz Sharif. The M.I. played a significant and integral role in bringing General Pervez Musharraf, Chief of Army Staff of Pakistan Army and Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff Committee, in political power. Organization The MI directorate is composed of Air Intelligence (AI) of Air Force, Naval Intelligence (Navy), Army Intelligence (Pakistan Army), and the Directorate for Marine Intelligence of the Marines. However, the M.I. is part of the Army and reports directly to the Chief of Army Staff. And, the Army has been appointed its officers to lead the agency. Pakistan's Military Intelligence (MI) is one of the three main intelligence services in Pakistan. MI is tasked with operations, identifying and eliminating sleeper cells, foreign agents and other anti-Pakistani elements within Pakistan.http://www.fas.org/irp/world/pakistan/mi/index.html The M.I. is currently headed by Army's two-star general, Major-General Naushad Ahmed Kayani. References See also * Inter-Services Intelligence * Jamshed Gulzar Kiani Category:Pakistani intelligence agencies Category:Intelligence agencies Category:Pakistan Army ru:Военная разведка Пакистана